None
1. Field of Invention
The invention is a portable and detachable wire and cable despooler firmly attaching to dimensional lumber at a construction site, the despooler accepting pre-wound spools of cable, flexible hose or wire, or accepting unspooled rolls of wire, flexible hose and cable on spools which are part of the invention. The despooler securely clamps onto the dimensional lumber and one or more spools are attached to T-shaped extending arms, the multiple spools of wire and cable attaching to the extending arms secured by a pin placed through the end of the extending arms, allowing for the unrolling or despooling of the wire, flexible hose or cable without twisting or tangle. The despooler also allows for multiple spools of material to be dispensed independent of each other, such independence often necessary when pulling wire in new or existing construction.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to despooling devices, some attaching to dimensional lumber or wall studs. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,071 to Godson, a ladder shaped wire dispenser is disclosed that hangs from a horizontal overhead piece of dimensional lumber, with removable axles places through hooked arms located on the sides of the frame, holding a spool of wire between the frame members.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,301 to Shelton, a spool holder is disclosed with a frame nailed to the dimensional lumber having a single arm extending outward from the frame holding a spool perpendicular to the wall. A similar wire dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,754 to Cinker, the device having two parallel crossbars connected to a single support member, which is a curved member, the crossbars attaching to a pair of wall studs with one crossbar place higher than another, the crossbars pinching the dimensional lumber with a downward force on the open end of the support member causing an increase in the amount of force applied by the cross bars. A number of additional components allow for multiple configurations of this device, each component attaching by a variety of fittings, pins and extensions, the device also adapting to attachment to a ladder.
A similar, xe2x80x9cpinchxe2x80x9d fit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,718 to Silkey, this device providing two L-shaped bracket cradling a reel supporting pipe between the two L-shaped bracket, the reel supporting pipe placing the reel between two wall studs for dispensing.
A reusable wire distribution spool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,181 to Campbell, which disclosed a two piece reel having a twisting means of attaching the tow halves of the reel, forming a spool upon which a wound material may be placed for dispensing.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a simple and secure device to dispense one or more spools of wound material without tangle or twist, allowing for the independent dispensing of multiple spools of wound material.
A secondary objective of the invention is to provide the device with an attaching means that is secure no matter what direction the wire is dispensed. A third objective of the invention is to provide the dispenser with a quick means of replacing spools on the device without having to displace the attachment of the device from the dimensional lumber to which it is attached, the wound material dispensed away from the dimensional lumber instead of between the dimensional lumber.